When No One's Around
by BatmanImpersonator
Summary: Gratuitous Sid/Andy porn. Don't like it, don't read.


A while ago someone in a Sid/Andy thread on 4Chan requested a fic with Andy topping, so I wrote this. It's just gratuitous porn.

* * *

><p>"Oh fuck… harder…" Andy smirked, heavily amused by the desperation his boyfriend was already suffering from when they had barely just begun. He withdrew his fingers, just pressing the pads against the now slightly loosened ring of muscle they were previously inside. Sid whimpered at the loss of contact and gave Andy quite the glare. Andy could only chuckle at this. Only Sid would still try to look intimidating while lying on his back, legs spread wide, with another man fingering him.<p>

"You'll have to ask nicely," Andy leaned down, kissing the other gently on the lips. This simple action made Sid's entire body melt, the look on his face quickly turning from annoyance to terrible need. He tangled his fingers into the chestnut locks, mewling as Andy slid his tongue in his mouth when he parted his lips. The kiss was tender and soft, quite in contrast to their other endeavor.

When their lips separated, Andy's face hovered mere inches from Sid's, which currently had a light blush decorating it. The older man let go of his grip in his hair, opting to take hold of the sheets instead. "Please, Andy, please go harder."

Andy was more than happy to oblige, sitting up and sliding his fingers back in, this time adding a third. Sid tilted his head back, letting out a string of obscenities when the other began moving them back and forth at a rough pace. Andy curled his fingers, earning a loud moan from Sid as he hit his prostate. "Do that again! Please fucking do that again!"

"Sorry," Andy used his other hand to stroke Sid's inner thigh. "Wouldn't want you coming before my dick's even in you yet."

"Then fucking put it in me already!" Andy gave Sid a disapproving look, which caused the other to groan in annoyance. "Please fucking put your dick in me already! Please, Andy, just do it!"

"I'm not convinced you want it enough."

"Oh for Christ's sake!" At this point Sid looked like he was going to punch Andy in the face. "Please shove your fucking cock in me, Andy! Obviously I want it, now fucking do it!"

"Well, if you're going to be like that, then I guess we just won't do it today," Andy withdrew his fingers and began to get off the bed, he hadn't even managed to completely stand up when Sid grabbed his wrist, a pleading look on his face. "But, if you're willing to be a good boy, then we can."

"I'm sorry, please fuck me!" Andy got back in his previous position, but kept his unimpressed expression. "Please, I need your cock in me so bad, it's driving me crazy."

"That's better," he positioned himself at Sid's entrance, and took hold of the other's hand. "I love you."

"Love you, too, now fucking do it… please."

Andy began to push in slowly, listening intently for any indication of pain from the other. Judging by his face and the soft cries of pleasure escaping his lips, there was by no means anything to be worried about. Once he was in all the way, Andy gave Sid a few moments to adjust to him, not that they were really needed. It was mostly just to take advantage of Sid's impatience.

"Move, please move," Andy was somewhat shocked that Sid didn't yell at him, and a little bit disappointed as it was kind of a turn on. He began to thrust, letting out his own quiet moans. Sid squeezed Andy's hand and looked up at him with pleading eyes. Andy knew what he wanted and pumped into him harder. "Fuck, Andy, more!"

Andy found Sid's conduct during sex compared to normal rather hilarious. Sid had a much earned reputation of being someone one didn't want to mess with. He was rather hostile, a little bit violent, and not one hundred percent mentally stable. He was much stronger than Andy and could easily beat the shit out of him, yet in bed he gave him complete control.

Andy took hold of the garbage man's hips hard enough to bruise as he began to slam in to his body at a vicious pace. Sid arched his back, moaning out in pleasure as the other gave him what he so desperately wanted at that moment. "Fuck, Andy, fuck that feels so fucking good… Fuck!... Keep going… Don't fucking stop, please don't fucking stop…"

"Feels good, I take it?"

"Yes, feels so good…"

The sight before him was too good for Andy not to take in; Sid on his back, hands tangled in the bed sheets, lips parted, blush across his face, hair more disheveled than normal, beads of sweat glistening on his body. Absolutely gorgeous. He needed to be deeper inside, which wasn't exactly easy in this position, so he grabbed both of Sid's wrists and pulled him up onto his lap. This required almost all of his strength, which made Andy feel pretty pathetic seeing as Sid only weighed, like, ten pounds more than him. He slid his hands up and down Sid's sides as the garbage man started riding his cock, they eventually moved down to his ass, which he roughly took hold of.

"You feel amazing," Andy buried his face in the crook of Sid's neck, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin. This gesture provoked Sid to bounce faster, much to Andy's delight. He continued his assault on Sid's neck for a few more moments before lying back, enjoying the amazing view he was getting of the other's body as he hopped up and down his cock.

"You're an insatiable bitch aren't you?" Andy grinned, tightening his grip on Sid's ass.

"Only for you…" Under normal circumstances, Sid would have told him to fuck off or insulted him right back, but he was enjoying himself way too much to bother. "I'm only like this for you."

"I know you are," Andy took hold of Sid's cock, jerking it in time with the thrusts. "Which is why you're about to get a reward."

His hands moved from Sid's ass to his hips, angling them. He knew by the wail of pleasure he got in response that he had hit Sid's prostate. He hit it again and again while simultaneously jacking him off, the cries emitting from his lover bringing Andy closer to the edge himself. The fourth thrust Sid came onto Andy's chest, letting out a loud moan in the process. The mixture of the other's muscles tightening around him, the warm cum against his skin, and the look of ecstasy on Sid's face was more than enough to make Andy come. He spilled into Sid, his body shaking as he did so.

Sid collapsed on top of Andy, still breathing heavily. "Don't call me a bitch, by the way. I'll kick your fucking ass."

He rolled off the younger man, a glare now apparent on his still flushed face. Andy just laughed, wrapping an arm around Sid's shoulder. "But it's true. You are my bitch."

"Only when we're fucking. It's the other way around for everything else, you stupid nerd."

It was true, but Andy didn't care. He gave Sid a soft peck on the lips before pulling the blankets over them. "Whatever, I'm tired."

Sid slid his arm around Andy's waist, pulling him close, the younger then rested his head on the garbage man's chest. "I love you. Even though you're a fucking nerd."

"I love you, too. Even though you're a fucking bi-OUCH!" Sid gave him a sharp bite on the neck, not even allowing him to finish the sentence.

The End


End file.
